Sailor Dressing-Up of Embarrassment
by Tashasaurous
Summary: The Sailor Scouts and the Amazon Trio are in for another embarrassing moment, but not as so as for TigersEye and HawksEye.


**Sailor Dressing-Up of Embarrassment.**

**Author's note: This is kinda a sequel to "Truth or Scout" story, and be warned, it's probably not very good, but please do read anyway. This is mainly from a review from Total Epic Sailor Minion who enjoyed my previous story.**

* * *

The Sailor Scouts and the Amazon trio were brought together in a single hall, all arguing on what they should be wearing for the most ridiclous costume party on Earth.

"I WANT TO WEAR A FARIY COSTUME!" Serena yelled.

"That's MY idea you stole!" Rini argued.

"YOUR HAIR IS TOO RIDICLOUS FOR THAT COSTUME!" TigersEye shouted.

"IT IS NOT!" HawksEye argued back.

It wasn't until Trisa(Setuna...I think) appeared out of nowhere with a megaphone and calmly spoke through it, "THAT IS ENOUGH!" having the volume on SUPER HIGH that it nearly blew everyone else away, causing them to cringe violently and cover their ears.

While the megaphone was now smoking(Literally), Amy approached with a small basket and suggested, "Why don't we all write down who gets to wear the costumes and choose that way?"

This seemed a good idea, so, everyone got hold of pencils and small pieces of paper each and wrote down what they thought was the most embarrassing costumes out, then placed then into the basket it an hour later, then all randomly grabbed a piece each to decide their fates.

Some of them groaned in despair.

"Aerith from Final Fantasy VII?" Lita groaned.

Serena whined at her note, "Jack Sparrow? I hate to show off my chest, and rum makes me faint..."

"Gimme a break; Ellie from Ice Age 2?" Raye groaned.

Haruka(I can't remember her english name), looked at what she was reading in horrified and disgusted despair, muttering, "Tinker Bell?" to which Michelle giggled.

It wasn't until she read what was on her note that she asked in disgust, "Wakka?" to which Haruka snickered in amusement.

FishEye glanced at Trisa and said, "I got Misty from Pokemon. What did you get?"

"Oh...I'm Larxene from Kingdom Hearts."

Hotaru looked at Rini and said, "I got Princess Fiona. What'd you get?"

Rini looked at what she got and exclaimed happily, "Cool!"

"I got Aqua. What did you get, Mina?" Amy said. Mina looked at hers, then replied to her friend, "I've got Tifa."

Darien looked at his, then sweatdropped, asking himself, "...Cloud Strife?"

Both HawksEye and TigersEye looked at theirs, then glanced at each other in horror, but also knowing that their fates are sealed. What could that be, I wonder?

It was the day of the party, and everyone attended for the most ridiculous party out, the theme mixed up from Final Fantasy, to Disney, to Rugrats, to Pokemon, to Cardcaptors, to Pirates of the Caribbean, to Kingdom Hearts, to Shrek, to Ice Age, to the Wild Thornberrys, to Sinbad(the 2003 version), to Jackie Chan movies, to National Treasure, to Jurassic Park, the Mummy trilogy, and finally, to private home important things like kitchen tools, ovens, bathroom things, couches and curtains.

The Sailor Scouts and FishsEye walked in in their costumes, Serena, Haruka, and Raye all looking miserable, some of them not minding, and Rini, whose costume was surprisingly an adorable version of Cardcaptor Sakura, having a field day and fun.

Mina then asked, "Where are TigersEye and HawksEye?"

Just as the words left her mouth, everyone in the room laughed up a storm as behind the group, were two irritated men, and when the group turned around, they laughed hysterically as well.

HawksEye was wearing an oversized Diaper with a baby hat and a Binky around his neck, and TigersEye was wearing...a big toilet?

"I hate this party." HawksEye grunted.

TigersEye nodded in agreement, "Remind me to never come to this party again." shifting his toilet costume so it wouldn't slip and fall.

The. Most. Ridiculous. Party. Ever.

THE END.

* * *

**Like my Sailor Moon Continuum, my main movie, animation and series focus in my life are Disney(Mickey Mouse and his gang mainly, Aladdin sometimes), Sailor Moon, Rugrats, the Wildthornberrys(not much, though), Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, Shrek, Ice Age, Pirates of the Caribbean, Jurassic Park, National Treasure, Sinbad 2003, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy(mostly FFVII), Jackie Chan movies, and the The Mummy Trilogy, and nothing else, not even a mention of others that I dislike so much(especially...*Shudders* W...B...*Blech!* since it forces me to lose focus and concentration and I hate that studio and all of it's animation characters*especially L...T*) so, guys, please don't mention any other movies and animations, but mention things what is here, okay?**

**And please don't even mention about WFRR(I know that some of you can figure this out) or the Disney birthday specials. I'm crazy that way.**

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
